In general, a live power is required for an emergency power surge detector or an emergency light to operate in a power shutdown condition. For residential or commercial applications, a power utility construction is required to implement an emergency lighting system to power it by a live power, which can be not only time consuming but also costly. Moreover, such an emergency lighting system that relies on a live power supply may not work in a power blackout condition because the live power supply to the emergency lighting system may be completely cut off in the power blackout condition.